


Get Mine, Get Yours

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ranmaru, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: “Paparazzi going to think something is sketchy is going on if you keep leavin’ here at three am,” Ranmaru pushed himself up to a sitting position and reached into his nightstand for a box of cigarettes.“Let them,” Camus tugged his shirt over his head, followed by grabbing his jacket.Ranmaru just lit up a cigarette in response as he watched Camus attempt to put himself back together to a decent state. There was no point in convincing the other man to stay, he never did, he never will.Not that it mattered, they were both only here for one thing and there was no need to further complicate that.
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Shining☆Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Get Mine, Get Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sansa 💙💙💙 you deserved to be spoiled with all the ranmyu!!!
> 
> Fic title is taken from Christina Aguilera's, ['Get Mine, Get Yours.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_StD5uFuOBs) Would recommend listening to it to set the mood _wink wonk_. 
> 
> (added future posting sched in the end notes)

Ranmaru took his lower lip between his teeth as he slowly lowered himself onto Camus’s cock. He could sense how impatient his bandmate was from how tightly his fingers were gripping his hips, but Camus held restraint as Ranmaru fully seated himself.

He spread his palms over Camus’s pecs and gave a small, teasing roll of his hips as the blond stared back up at him. They’d been doing this for months now, they both knew full well how the other liked to be fucked in the bedroom, yet Ranmaru still loved testing his luck.

He kept on with the slow grind as Camus’s nails dug into his lithe hips, definitely sure to leave bruises that Ranmaru would admire in the morning. A low groan fell from his lips as he finally found the right spot and lifted his hips to slam back down on it.

The thin string of Camus’s patience snapped then as he bucked up into that slick, tight hole and pulled a louder moan from the bassist. Any control Ranmaru may have thought he had slipped away with Camus’s thrusts growing harder and faster by the minute. 

He wasn’t one to just sit there however, he matched Camus’s aggression with his own and bounced back on that thick cock. His own nails curled into Camus’s chest as he _knew_ the other man hated getting marked by him and if his bedroom wasn’t so dark, he may have gotten to see the clean red streaks left behind on that porcelain skin.

Not for too long though, as Camus’s hands left his hips to shove him onto his back to drive his cock deeper into him. Part of Ranmaru wanted to fight it, wanted to make Camus work for it, but any urge to struggle withered away as his wrists were held above his head and the blissful feeling of being roughly fucked overcame his mind.

Ranmaru locked his ankles around Camus’s lower back and tossed his head as he felt himself growing close to release. Camus must’ve seen this as an invitation of some sort as his warm tongue was licking up his neck moments later. Ranmaru wouldn’t have minded getting bitten right then, it’d be worth Reiji’s annoying pestering later.

Camus’s other hand slipped between them to curl around his neglected cock and it only took a few firm strokes for Ranmaru’s stomach to be coated in his cum. Camus’s hips didn’t slow in the slightest as he continued to fuck into him, only chasing his own climax now.

Ranmaru heard a soft groan from him as his head hung low by his ear and the grip on his wrists was loosened. He pulled his arms down to his chest as Camus swiftly pulled out and went to toss the condom into the nearby bin by his desk.

“Y’know you don’t have to leave now,” Ranmaru said as Camus was gathering his scattered clothing from the floor, “could wait ‘til the sun’s out at least.”

“I’ll pass,” Camus replied as he was pulling his pants back over those slender, pale legs.

“Paparazzi going to think something is sketchy is going on if you keep leavin’ here at three am,” Ranmaru pushed himself up to a sitting position and reached into his nightstand for a box of cigarettes.

“Let them,” Camus tugged his shirt over his head, followed by grabbing his jacket.

Ranmaru just lit up a cigarette in response as he watched Camus attempt to put himself back together to a decent state. There was no point in convincing the other man to stay, he never did, he never will.

Not that it mattered, they were both only here for one thing and there was no need to further complicate that. 

~

Ranmaru leaned back against the elevator as he watched the numbers ascend up to Camus’s floor. It was extremely rare for Camus to invite him over to his place, but he’d been swamped with work all day and didn’t feel like driving out to Ranmaru’s.

This would’ve been easier if they all still lived together with Camus barely bothering to knock before entering his bedroom. Ranmaru stopped bothering with locking his bedroom door by then because it just became a nuisance rather than a reassurance.

He moved out of their shared apartment just a couple months after Ai did, if only to finally have a space of his own and hopefully get a hold of these feelings that were creeping up within him.

Of course that was overruled as Camus started to text him in the middle of night asking about something ‘work related’ and that quickly led to Ranmaru goading him to come over.

Ranmaru left the elevator and strolled down the empty corridor, taking a brief peek at his phone to make sure he had the right apartment number before knocking on one of the doors.

Camus opened the door within a few moments and Ranmaru barely had the time to speak before he was being dragged off to the bedroom. Did he even get to close the door behind him? Eh, whatever.

He was soon face down in a pillow with his hips high in the air as Camus’s tongue and fingers were stretching his hole open. Ranmaru wasn’t into the idea of rimming ‘til seeing just how insistent Camus was about doing it to him and if anything, the mere thought of this ice prince being so desperate to eat his ass was enough to make him rock hard.

Ranmaru peered back as Camus briefly pulled away to roll a condom over his cock. He wondered if they really still needed those because he wasn’t fucking anyone else and Camus didn’t seem like the type to fuck around.

“Oi, I want you to fuck me raw,” Ranmaru said as Camus settled a hand on his hip, “want you to come deep inside my ass, fill me up.”

Camus narrowed his eyes as Ranmaru glanced back at him with a small wiggle of his hips, “you’re clean, right?”

“Mmm...” Camus nodded as he tugged the condom off and went back to lining himself back with Ranmaru’s slick hole. Ranmaru’s fingers curled into the sheets as Camus delivered a swift thrust that buried him to the hilt. 

Those powerful thrusts had Ranmaru practically singing Camus’s praises as he gave him exactly what he wanted, exactly what he’d been craving all day. It was terrible really, Ranmaru thought he was better than this, but the dick was too fucking good.

“That so?” Camus said as Ranmaru felt a hand yank up him to his knees, flush against Camus’s warm chest, “you love my cock that much?”

“Y-yeah,” Ranmaru moaned as Camus fucked up into him, “you’re the only one who knows how to fuck me.”

“Damn straight I am,” Camus pulled tighter on his hair and gave a series of wet, open mouthed kisses onto his neck. Ranmaru’s hips ground back on Camus as his own hand curled around the back of his neck.

“Come on my cock, Ranmaru,” Camus’s deep voice said, “and I’ll fill your greedy ass up.”

Ranmaru really didn’t need to be told twice as his orgasm hit him like a train from Camus’s command. It was rare enough for words to be exchanged when they were like this, but for filthy words to fall out of that pompous mouth? God damn Ranmaru wanted _more_.

Ranmaru was pushed back down onto the bed as Camus fucked him through his orgasm once again. It didn’t take long for the other man to plunge himself deep into Ranmaru and fulfil his wishes of being filled to the brim with him.

As with the last time, Camus pulled out and left for the bathroom to presumably clean himself up and give Ranmaru the chance to get out. However Ranmaru stretched his lanky limbs against the sheets and made no attempt to actually move.

The sound of the shower being turned on caused him to perk his head up from the pillow and against his better judgement, he left to the bed in the direction of the bathroom.

The door was not locked as he twisted the knob and peered inside to see the outline of Camus’s body behind the shower glass. He quietly closed the door behind him and took a few steps to invite himself into the shower.

“Kurosaki? What are you doing?” Camus blurted out in surprise.

“You coming inside of me was really hot in the moment, but the clean up after is so annoying,” Ranmaru said as he plucked the loofah out of Camus’s hand, “so may as well do it now and save water while I’m here.”

Camus rolled his eyes in response as Ranmaru continued, “and you fucked me so hard that I don’t think I can drive myself back home, so please take care of me ‘til morning, Camus.”

The look on Camus’s face was near priceless as Ranmaru went to turn around and let the spray of the hot water hit his body. He would have fully expected Camus to shove him out on his ass, but instead he was greeted by a large hand squeezing at his ass.

“Get your hands on the wall,” Ranmaru could feel Camus’s warm breath on the shell of his ear, “I’ll get you thoroughly cleaned up.”

~

Another day, another photoshoot that both Starish and Quartet Night were expected to participate in. This one being related to animals and Ranmaru becoming aware of how much his kouhais were _really_ into dressing like animals.

He left the set to take a smoke break after watching Ren fawn over Ai so much that the photographer had to yell at him to get out of the shot. It was ridiculous how lovesick those two were for each other and Ranmaru hoped he’d never be _that_ gross about it.

He took a slow drag of the cigarette and heard footsteps approaching from behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to see Masato coming his way. He shouldn’t have felt disappointed by this, but not like Camus ever acknowledged his existence outside of work and the bedroom.

“Hey Masato,” Ranmaru turned his head to blow the smoke out from his lips as Masato took up a spot beside him, “what’s up?”

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding on your break but...” Masato briefly peered back around the corner before looking back at Ranmaru, “I need some advice.”

“What kinda advice?” Ranmaru replied before taking another drag, he’d grown used to Masato coming to him for advice, with Ren only popping up when he wasn’t stubborn.

“There’s someone I want to ask out on a date, but I’m not quite sure how to go about it,” Masato said with a slight fidget of his fingers at his sides, this must’ve been serious.

“Is it someone I know?” Ranmaru answered as the smoke fell from his nostrils.

“Yes,” Masato nodded.

“You going to tell me or make me guess out of all the fuckers here?” 

“You’ll laugh if I tell you,” Masato sighed.

“And? If you like ‘em, go after ‘em, fuck what I or anyone else thinks,” Ranmaru replied before bringing the cigeratte to his lips once more, “and I can’t give you any advice if I don’t know who the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Kotobuki,” Masato blurted out.

“...that’s not the worst choice,” Ranmaru murmured with a small smirk on the corner of his lips, “mini-golf, even better if you’re both drunk.”

“Drunk mini-golf as a first date?” Masato said with an eyebrow raised.

“Mmm...” Ranmaru tapped out ashes of the cigarette, “last time we had a bonding day, we went with mini-golf and Ai got so wasted that Camus convinced him to climb into that giant robot cut-out to see if it was real.”

“We almost got banned because Ai got stuck,” Ranmaru snickered, “and we spent a solid ten minutes trying to pull him out while Reiji was facetiming with Ren. You probably shouldn’t go back there.”

“...I see,” Masato nodded with a small laugh escaping.

“Kurosaki.”

Ranmaru glanced to his side to the owner of the familiar deep voice standing there, “and Hijirikawa. I need to discuss something with you, Kurosaki.”

“Ah, don’t let me get in the way,” Masato replied, “thank you, senpai, I’ll take your advice into consideration.”

“Yep,” Ranmaru nodded and dropped the cigarette butt to the ground, mashing it out with the heel of his shoe as his kouhai left them alone, “what do you need?”

“Follow me,” Camus said before turning on his heel to head back into the warehouse. Ranmaru clicked his tongue, but followed nonetheless as Camus led them past the set and towards their dressing rooms. Camus opened the one that he shared with Cecil and waited for Ranmaru to step inside before joining him.

Ranmaru didn’t have much time to react as he was spun around and backed up against the wall with Camus attacking at his neck. Well, someone didn’t want to wait until two am and not like Ranmaru was going to fight against it.

It only took a matter of minutes for Ranmaru’s pants to come off and Camus to be three fingers deep in him while holding one of his legs up. Ranmaru’s own hand had slipped into Camus’s pants and was steadily stroking him as he attempted to keep quiet so their coworkers wouldn’t hear them.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Camus whispered, “I want to hear you beg, Ranmaru.”

The use of his first name really shouldn’t affect him this much, but he felt a rush a heat pour through him as his hips continued seeking friction from those talented fingers, “please Camus, you already know that you’re the only one who knows how to fuck me, the only person who make me act like a fucking needy slut.”

“That’s right,” Camus pulled his hand out and replaced it with the head of his cock, “I’m the only one who sees you like this, hm?”

“Yes, yes,” Ranmaru quickly said as Camus tucked an arm under his other leg to lift him off of the ground. He wrapped his arms around Camus’s nec and leaned back on the wall to help support his weight as he felt Camus’s thick cock push him into him.

“You’re mine, Ranmaru,” Camus said as he started to rock inside of him, “if I find out about anyone else touching you, I’ll kill them.”

Ranmaru let out a choked out laugh, “getting real possessive over there, eh?”

Camus’s movements stuttered for a moment as Ranmaru leaned in to whisper, “I like it, Camus. Fuck me hard enough so I’ll never look at another man.”

And that he did.

Ranmaru wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Camus go at him with this much vigor, this much voracity, this much... _want_. It was so intense that Ranmaru nearly forgot where they were, but Camus clamped his mouth shut with his own lips before Ranmaru’s moans got too loud.

Well, that was a first.

“Fuck,” Ranmaru sighed as both of his feet were on the ground once again and Camus stepped back to observe him. Ranmaru grabbed for his pants and went to say something, but was swiftly interrupted by the knock on the door.

_“We’re getting lunch, are you two coming with us?”_

“Yes,” Camus automatically responded to Ai’s inquiry as he zipped himself back up and turned to leave. Ranmaru was a bit slower to dress himself as he ran through the words Camus said in his mind once more.

...this certainly didn’t feel like a run of the mill hookup.

~

Ranmaru lifted off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt after entering their company building through one of the back entrances as he wasn’t in the mood to entertain the fans camped out front this morning.

He had a single goal in mind and he didn’t need any more excuses to potentially talk himself out of it. Ranmaru had spent the last couple days thinking about their last fuck and sorting out his own feelings, coming to the conclusion that there was a chance Camus felt the same way.

It was difficult for anyone to read the other man as he tended to be so mute with his own emotions, but whenever he felt strongly about something he was sure to let you know about it... whether it was on purpose or not was another question.

Ranmaru could say with full confidence that he was willing to at least try dating Camus, it’d be nice to do something other than fuck like rabbits. He may have gotten himself a little excited from the prospect of going on dates and acting like an actual boyfriend to Camus.

Ranmaru spotted his bandmate standing just outside of the restrooms and talking to a familiar female idol. Ranmaru can’t say he cared to listen to her group’s music in his free time, but they’d performed at the same venues over the years and she seemed nice enough in their sparse interactions.

Ranmaru settled for leaning against a nearby wall as he waited on them to finish their conversation since Camus didn’t see him due to his back being towards him. He pulled out his phone to kill time by scrolling through social media and was reaching for his earbuds in his pocket when he heard his name come up.

_“...everything said about Kurosaki is true. He’s an insolent, short tempered, self absorbed asshole. He’ll be happy to use you as long as he deems you worthy, then tosses you away as soon he’s gotten what he’s wanted. There’s a reason why our kouhais are scared of him and personally if it weren’t for Mikaze and Kotobuki, I would have left months ago.”_

Ranmaru had to actively stop himself from exploding on the spot and darted off back in the direction from whence he came from. What the fuck was he even thinking? Of course Camus still wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, even if several years had passed since their rocky debut.

Seems some things never change.

~

“Ran-Ran! Can you stay for a bit?”

Ranmaru scooped up both of their water bottles and tossed one to Reiji as Ai and Camus were making their way out of the practice room. Reiji easily caught it with one hand and waited until the door shut to say anything more as Ranmaru gulped down as his drink.

“Did something happen between Myu-chan and you?”

Ranmaru instantly choked on his water and let out a heavy cough as Reiji gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat, “did you two break up?”

“What?!” Ranmaru yelped as he wiped away at the water on his chin with the back of his hand, “we weren’t dating in the first fucking place. What the hell would make you think that?”

“Ran-Ran you aren’t as discreet as you think you are,” Reiji said as he delivered a poke to Ranmaru’s chest, “and from how much you complained about Ai-Ai and Ren-Ren’s activities in our last apartment, did you think we wouldn’t be able to hear you-”

“Alright, alright I get it,” Ranmaru swatted away Reiji’s finger, “...does everyone know then?”

Reiji lightly shrugged, “I haven’t exactly asked, but you know how fast gossip spreads around here even without my loud mouth helping~”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose, “we weren’t dating, we were just fucking... and then I decided to end it because I was fucking idiot who caught feelings for someone who would never like me back.”

“Did you talk to him about it?” Reiji asked before taking a swig of his water bottle.

“I didn’t need to, I overheard what he thought about me nice and clear,” Ranmaru replied, followed by telling Reiji exactly what he heard just last week, “... and I’m not stupid or desperate enough to put myself through that shit again just to confirm what I already know,”

Reiji pursed his lips and settled a hand on his hips, “that explains why you’ve been ignoring him more than usual, you haven’t even been fighting with him when he provokes you...”

“Yeah, I can’t be fuckin’ bothered,” Ranmaru reached down to scoop up his bag leaning on the wall, “is that all you wanted to know?”

“Yep,” Reiji nodded and went over to grab his bag as well, “although... have you ever thought about why he said those things to her?”

“Why would I? None of it was true,” Ranmaru nearly snapped, “unless you think the same thing about me too.”

“No, no of course not Ran-Ran!” Reiji said with a dismissive wave, “we both know Myu-chan doesn’t care about gossip or talking bad about others, so isn’t it odd that he’d be doing it then?”

“Maybe this was just the first time he was caught doing it,” Ranmaru said as he pulled the bag over his shoulder and moved past Reiji to leave the practice room. Reiji was quickly to follow alongside him and thankfully switched the subject to something else.

~

Ranmaru was scrolling through the seemingly endless list of food delivery options on his phone when he heard a knock on his door. Since no one had texted telling him they were coming over, he assumed it was Reiji dropping by for whatever dumb reason.

It’d been a couple days since their conversation and Ranmaru admittedly felt a little better about telling someone about what was going on. He was ready to move on from this silly crush and maybe set his sights elsewhere.

“What do you want?” Ranmaru blurted out as he saw Camus standing on the other side of the door with a plastic in one hand that smelled distinctly like barbecue.

“I thought we should talk,” Camus lifted up the bag, “I brought your favorite.”

“Did Reiji talk to you?” Ranmaru crossed his arms over his chest as he wasn’t going to be simply bribed by food. Nope. Never. Nada.

“No, Mikaze did though,” Camus replied, “and... I want to know what I did wrong. I didn’t think I’d be so affected by you ignoring me but... I am and I want to know how to fix whatever it is I did.”

Ranmaru steadily ignored that annoying fluttering his stomach as he stepped aside and allowed Camus inside of his apartment. It wouldn’t be fair just to slam the door in his face when he had no idea what he did and Ranmaru _was_ about to order dinner.

Ranmaru nabbed two beers from the refrigerator as Camus settled down on the couch and set both food containers on the coffee table. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and his stomach let out a grumble as he laid his eyes on the feast that Camus splurged on.

“You seriously have no idea what you did?” Ranmaru asked as he cracked open one of the bottles of beer with Camus only responding with a shake of his head, “...I overheard you talking to Rika last week.”

“Rika?” Camus said as Ranmaru saw the realization dawn on his face, “...oh, how much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Ranmaru responded as he reached out for one of the pieces of chicken, “I shouldn’t be this fucked up over it because I knew you’d never want me as more than an easy fuck, but here I am.”

“Kurosaki, it’s not what you think it is,” Camus firmly replied, “she was being rather persistent about wanting to ask you out and wouldn’t give up after I told her you were gay.”

“So you thought shit talking about me was the best route?” Ranmaru said with a raised eyebrow.

“It got her off your back,” Camus said, “I suppose it wasn’t the best choice, but I... I couldn’t have her hoping that she had any chance with you.”

“Why?” Ranmaru asked, “I mean I would’ve rejected her anyway, but why bother doing all that when you don’t care about me?”

“I do care about you,” Camus quickly responded, “I said all of that because I care about you and I don’t want anyone else to have you. I want you for myself because I... like you.”

“Huh, you have a weird way of showing it,” Ranmaru said as he closed the gap between them and was mere inches away from Camus’s face, “say it again.”

“I like you, Ranmaru,” Camus brought up a hand to cradle Ranmaru’s chin and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Ranmaru reciprocated by sliding his hand into Camus’s hair and pressing in for a deeper kiss as his tongue pushed into Camus’s mouth.

“I like ya’ too, Myu,” Ranmaru breathed out as he broke away from the kiss, “and if I wasn’t starving right now, I’d fucking jump you.”

Camus snickered as Ranmaru’s stomach let out another petulant grumble, “we have all evening.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooo they gonna make love!!!!!!
> 
> smol update: I'll be writing a ranmasa one shot after this, then updating a certain ranren fic, and rounding it off w/ another multi ch renmyuai fic. I have 4/6 ch done for it already 😘


End file.
